The Knight that will slay gods and The Rose that will lead the fairies
by Jauneforever
Summary: A Knight brought back from the dead to fight a dark goddess and a Rose that will sit on the throne of the fairies. What does the future hold for them
1. Chapter 1

**All right so I recently got Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse and I really enjoy it. This lead to me coming up with this story idea. I hope you all enjoy and I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1- A Godslayer Rises**

 **Jaune's POV**

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. Oum I swear you have it out for me. I mean I brought most of the crap I've went through lately on myself but this one is on you.

So to start with I tried to make my parents proud of me for once by forging transcripts to Beacon and stealing Crocea Mors, really I must have been dropped on the head from birth. So then I actually expected things to turn out well, seriously how bloody stupid could I be. Of course it didn't last.

Cardin aka "The Jackass of Beacon" found out about my fake transcripts and to save his sense of pride after I helped protect him from an Ursa he told everyone. Things went downhill fast. Ren didn't want me anywhere near Nora and Pyrrha eventually gave into his and Team WBY's pleas to leave me. I don't blame her, why stay with a loser when you could be friends with the actual Hunter/Huntresses-in-Training. Ruby and Nora were supportive for a while but I guess Ruby came to her senses because she broke up with me.

We had been dating for two months and I thought things were good. I can't really blame her for braking up with me though. I mean I had proven I would and could lie so how could she trust me, it honestly hurt more that she broke up with me with a text. I decided to leave that night as I figured Nora would follow soon after so I packed my bags and left on the first Bullhead out of Beacon. I left Crocea Mors because my da… gene donor said that Beacon was my last chance before I was disowned. So know I just introduce myself as Jaune.

With nowhere to go I started wandering about. I did odd jobs to survive and picked up a katana and pistol from an old hunter that lacked funds and refused charity. Ruby once said I loved that classics, she's not entirely wrong but it was more of the numerous amounts of things that can go wrong with Trick Weapons. One wrong part and you're left with a worthless pile of scrap. Take Crescent Rose for instance, while one of the scariest things I have ever seen, especially in the hands of my ex, a single broken piece has the potential to render it worthless. Give me a plain old vanilla sword that just needs a whetstone and some oil every now and then.

So I got to be a decent shot and learned a few basic moves for the katana thanks to some training from the old man and now I can actually fight Grimm. So I took to the edges of the wilds. Even I'm not stupid enough to go into the Wilds but I can help deal with the weaker Grimm that flee the Wilds to escape their stronger kin. I moved from town to town staying for a week or so in each one and working for supplies along with dealing with any local Grimm before moving on. I've kept this pattern up for two months until I reached this latest town, Perfection.

It was a relatively safe place. Large walls with a few gun placements, underground bunkers, three or four Hunters posted. I figured I could relax but boy was I wrong.

It started with one or two Faunus travelers showing up. Nothing wrong there, then three more came. That set the Hunters on edge given the White Fang had caused a mess in Vale recently, RWBY was apparently dealt with it along with fighting Torchwick, who was in a stolen Mech, on a highway. They were followed for a bit but the five apparently never met up. So no one bat an eye when one more showed up two days later. Then they trickled out over the next four days. I was all set to leave when the explosions started.

The bunkers, guns, key points in the wall, all of them were blown to smithereens. At each location a few flyers were found with the White Fang's symbol. I asked a man why the White Fang would target this place and he told me that it was an Atlas colony. That meant little given the diverse groups of people in hear, I think the population was around three hundred or so and at least half were Faunus, but that meant little to the Fang. Atlas was in bed with the Schnee so that meant they were targets as well.

So then it was madhouse as people gathered the essential and an evac was called in. No-one held any hopes about Grimm not showing up. They came about an hour after the attack, with large numbers and variety. The Hunters managed to kill the first wave before casualties could reach even double digits, we lost a few men on lookout duty though. The Evac was supposed to occur at a spot in some nearby mountains that were safe and had trails too small for Grimm to attack in mass. Then we discovered that a child got left behind. I elected to go back rather than waste one hunter that could save lives. They did say that as soon as they could one would come looking for me. So now I'm rushing through a burning village that has Grimm combing through looking for a ten-year-old girl named Abby.

"ABBY! YOU THERE ABBY?!" A Beowolf leaps at me but I put a bullet through its skull and move on. I cover the town street by street but the Grimm only grow in numbers. Soon I find myself in combat with two Ursa. I manage to kill the smaller one by sliding under it and cutting its gut and after that pin the right front leg of the other which gives me enough time to draw my pistol and empty the clip in its head. That manages to kill it and I get my blade out of its foot as it dissolves.

"Mister Jaune!" I turn to see a Bluenette with a tear stained face running towards me in a tattered and soot covered dress, she barely comes up to my thigh. I remember her, I played with her at the park this town had. I sheathe my sword and reach down to pick her up.

"Hey Abby, I came to take you to your parents. Let's get moving." She nods and I pick her up and run off. We make it to the gate before something goes wrong. A loud growl and the sound of something hitting its chest draws me to a rooftop to see a large Beringel. Port barely covered them and that was with filtering out the ego trip his lectures contain but I'm certain of one thing.

I'm so screwed.

I can take a couple Beowolfs, an Ursa or two, maybe even a Death Stalker if I could get a few explosives. But a Beringel?! I might as well start having a coffin made for me. No can't focus on that. I've got to get Abby to safety, my own life be damned. I switch my hold so that my left hand is under her to hold her while I draw my pistol, I reloaded it with a fresh mag and it's got eight shots in it. I'm so glad I opted to work extra for a few rounds of fire dust bullets.

"Listen Abby I know your scared right now but I need to you to close your eyes and picture yourself in your happy place now, okay?" The Beringal is jumping across rooftops now and has almost caught up to us. She nods and I pray it works. Anything to keep more Grimm from coming after us. I run backwards for a few steps and fire two shots at the ape Grimm chasing us, one hits a leg in front of it tripping it and the other hits it's right arm. Given how that species uses their arms to move I think that should slow it down. I turn back around and keep on running, up ahead is a small group of trees and through that is a path up the mountain.

When Abby screams I know we're dead.

The next thing I know is the ape had grabbed my backpack and starts slamming me into the ground, I manage to shield Abby from it and it then grips my leg and spins around before throwing us straight into the trees. I curl into a ball around Abby and force my aura to mostly ignore me and make it shield Abby. I'm no Ren but over the past few months I've learned to at least direct my aura. It be fair to compare it like this; I'm a wrecking ball to Ren's scalpel.

"GAHH!"

One tree

"NGGG!"

Two trees

"GAHH!"

Three trees

In total I end up going through six trees before rolling on the ground and slamming into a rock. I shake the stars from my eyes and ignore the massive amounts of pain flowing through me. I look and see we've reached the trial. I can only see out of my right eye right now. Judging by the sticky feeling on my skin and the pain above my left eye said eye is just covered in blood. My left arm is practically a sack of flesh filled with bone shards, my right leg is broken, I think a few ribs also broke, and my back is killing me but it's not broken. I can hear a large amount of Grimm coming this way, smashing their way through the trees I didn't break.

"Abby, I need you to go up that path and tell everyone to hurry up and leave." I'll buy them as much time as I can.

"But Mister Jaune what about you?" She's so adorable worrying about me like that. I pat her on the head and shove her towards the trail.

"Haven't you heard, Hunters never die." A lie but necessary. True you rarely hear about Hunters dying unless it's some heroic last stand but I need her to think I might survive this. She nods and runs up the trail. Now then how can I actually fight. I then notice a flat stone that could work for my needs. I drag myself to the stone and lay on it. I then pull out my last three preloaded magazines I have in my backpack and set them down on the stone in front of me side by side. I'm lucky I managed to stuff my pistol in my hoodie pocket before I got thrown through the trees. It be a significantly shorter last stand without it. Actually now that I think about it I've probably broken so many gun safety rules Ruby drilled into my head that if the Grimm didn't kill me she would.

I dig into my pocket and pull out a photograph. Ruby and I got this done once when we went to a carnival for a date followed by a trip to a weapons shop for extra parts and a bakery for some cookies. In it I'm kissing the top her hair while I've got my arm wrapped around her and she's as red as her cloak. I truly have problems letting go, maybe I truly did love Ruby rather than it being a stupid crush like the one I held for Weiss. I hope she finds someone that makes her happy, someone better than me. I set the photos back in my pocket and ready myself.

The first Beowolf breaks through the tree line and dies instantly from a fire dust bullet to the head. Soon they begin to pour out of the woods and I keep shooting at them using my remaining aura to keep my right arm steady. When a magazine runs out and I eject it and slam the gun down onto a new one and fire into the encroaching hoard. Soon I'm down to one clip right as the first Grimm makes it to my postion. A Beowolf that soon finds a bullet piercing thorugh it's throat followed by two creeps eating up the rest of my bullets. The rest move forward only to back off as a growl fills the air as the Beringel from earlier rushes forward. Looks like it's claimed me as it's kill. I can't even react before it's grabbed me by the head and smashed me into the ground over and over again. It then throws me back into the trees and I slam into one more before sliding down to the ground.

I look up at the sky and see Bullheads flying away, I didn't even notice they left. It's funny, I went to Beacon for all the wrong reasons and end up dying for the right one. This is what being a hunter is all about, making sure those that can't fight live while we stand as shields against the darkness. I look up at the moon as the darkness appears on the edges of my vision. The Grimm seem to be leaving me alone for now but perhaps they simply want to wait for me to die, avoid any last minute tricks I might have. I want to look at the photo again but lack the energy to do so. Then the darkness grasps me once again and I feel nothing.

I suddenly find myself in what looks to be a brown hurricane with bridges going every which way. Where am I? I didn't expect Heaven but I hoped I had done enough to avoid Hell. Is this limbo?

"Hello Kid." I turn around to see a … man? He's floating above the bridge we're standing on and wearing gray armor with a tattered cape bellowing out behind him. Orange hair pokes out of a brown helmet which is open at the bottom to reveal his head is just a skull. A gold belt decorated with swirls is wrapped around his waist.

"You're probably wondering where we are? I'm Dagda and this is the pathway to judgement." Okay following so far. Dagda keeps staring at me with piercing green eyes. "I have a deal for you. See someone keeps messing with you humans, a woman named Salem. I don't know how but she's ascended into godhood. She keeps bringing souls back and turning them into Grimm, it's a never ending cycle. Look there she is now." I turn to see a blue humanoid figure become surrounded by dark smoke and then whisked away.

"And what do you want from me?" Dagda crosses his arms and stares down at me. "I watch over you humans but Salam has hidden herself well enough that I can't find her. Plus, if I were to fight her the best I could do is seal her. Only a human can truly kill gods and demons and so I want you to become my Godslayer, I'll bring you back to life and give you power along with allies in exchange for your service." It sounds like a good deal but I'm weary of it.

"And what happens if I go against your will? I become your puppet, a body with strings that lead to your hand. Or will you just kill me on the spot." Dagda chuckles at that, as though it's a joke.

"Perhaps the old me might have but no. Only if you side with Salem will I take action." I feel I can trust him but something still puzzles me.

"Why me? There are too many people to count that would be better options." Dagda continues to stare and then laughs.

"Oh I like you, someone offers to bring you back to life and you don't grab it up instantly. Nanashi would have liked you for sure. As to your question I like your spirit kid. You had nothing yet you still kept fighting, plus I'd prefer someone that's willing to bend or break some rules. And to sweeten the deal you can protect the girl you're sweet on." I grab his cape and drag him to eye level, stupid but I'm already dead anyway.

"Is that a threat?" Dagda doesn't make any move to remove himself from my grasp. If anything he seems pleased by my reaction.

"No, not from me at least. Let's just say Salem is scared of her potential, she aims to finish the job and end the Rose line." End the Rose line, does that mean that she killed Ruby's mother.

"I can see you figured it out kid. So do we have a deal, I should warn you that should you accept you'll never find peace in the afterlife unless you finish this quest. I'll revive you over and over until it's done." He holds out a hand and I grasp it. I truly am a hopeless fool in love but ignoring the threat to Ruby there's also the fact Salem is the one trying to kill us all. With this I can help.

I can feel power flood through me and then I find myself back in my body. My body actually seems fine now. An Ursa is leaning down to bite me but I draw my blade and swing, to my surprise I cleave the head clean off. The rest of the Grimm charge only to stop when a large blue creature appears. It has horse hooves for both hands and feet along with two wings at the shoulders. Two horse heads with horns glare at the Grimm.

" **Thou who would hurt my master shall perish. BUFU!"** The horse-thing sends a wave of icy energy at the Grimm and the front line freezes and shatters.

" _That would be Centaur kid, I promised you allies and here's the first. You now have the power to make contracts with demons. They live in the dark parts of your lands, mostly keeping to themselves. The first one is on me kid but you have to get the rest from here on out."_ So Dagda can speak to me in my head. I shake off my surprise and charge the Grimm alongside Centaur. Between my newfound speed and strength and the ice attack of Centaur we make quick work of them. It ends with that stupid ape shattering into ice crystals. I thank Centaur and he nods before vanishing.

" _Kid pull out your scroll."_ I reach into my bag and find it amazingly undamaged. _"I fixed this thing up and added a few things to it. It'll be where your demons rest and you can do a couple other things on here. We'll go over them later though. Let's get out of here kid."_ Nodding I make to put up the scroll only for to catch my reflection in it. My eyes are now the same green as Dagda's and the cut above my eye glows green now. I put my scroll in my backpack and notice something on my arm through the torn sleeve. More green markings decorate my skin, these have a pattern to them though.

" _Hey kid I felt I should give you a little hope for your love life. It was that blond brawler that sent you that message."_ I nearly trip over myself at that.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" I'm not doubting him; I can tell he's being honest through this …link… I suppose between us. Plus, Yang really didn't like the fact I was dating Ruby even before my fake transcripts were revealed.

" _I've been watching you for a while along with a handful of others. That included watching those closest to you and I saw it happen."_ Alright I can accept that. I pick up my pistol from where it was lying and holster it before punching a boulder in anger. The boulder actually cracks.

"Okay I'm pissed at Yang, but she did the right thing. I'm a liar that wasn't worthy of Ruby. And now… I'm a living corpse right?" I feel the mental version of a shrug coming from Dagda.

" _Not really, I brought you back to life. You have a heartbeat, a pulse, you still need oxygen and nutrients. I put you half and half despite what others would say."_ That doesn't really help.

"Still I can't drag Ruby into all this, and she probably thinks I ran out on her. Any chance I had ended then and there." I gather up the empty magazines and stuff them in my bag before I start walking to the nearest town I know about.

So now I'm a Godslayer now. I still think Dagda was insane for choosing me but I can't afford to fail. I'll grow as strong as I need to. I'll do whatever I must to finish Salem off. I may no longer be an Arc but I will keep my word. To protect a precious Rose and this world I'll sacrifice whatever I must.

 **Dagda's POV**

This boy is an interesting one. I think he has the potential to surpass even Nanashi and he defeated gods much stronger then Salem. It's funny how he thinks he'll be leaving the girl out of this. Their fates are tied together. Especially if mother makes her the next Fairy Queen, I do believe that will happen. I wonder what the union of a Godslayer and Fairy Queen will bring about.

I can't wait to see what this kid will accomplish.

 **So thoughts? Opinions? Also just to clarify this is the second Dagda that Danu created. Just in case anyone was confused. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad people like this story, I'll admit I was a little worried. So if you have any demons that you want Jaune to use at one point put it in a review. I own nothing used in this story.**

 **Chapter 2- The Train of Death.**

 **Jaune's POV**

Check out the wilds, find some demons, it'll be fine. Sure because fighting the angry red giant is so good.

" **DIE WORM!"** I jump back to avoid a slash from whatever the heck kind of weapon the Oni has. It's been a month since I was recruited by Dagda and I've been trying to recruit some more demons. He wasn't kidding about how most keep to themselves. I've made three more contracts since then. One with a Pixie. Another with Jack Frost, a walking snow man that only comes up to my below my knee and that's with his hat. And the last is Tam Lin, a silver haired spear man. Now I've found an Oni who wanted me to prove myself in solo combat.

" **You sure you don't want help Boss?"** I can only keep three demons out for use in combat due to the energy it takes but when they're out of combat they can all appear. Centaur is sitting down with Jack on his shoulder while Tam Lin is leaning against a tree sharpening his spear. Pixie is flying around here somewhere.I parry a blow to the side before replying to Jack. "I'm fine Jack, besides this won't take much longer." I've already figured Oni out, pure brute strength with no style.

" **Big talk for a human."** He swings his blade at me from above once more and this time I dodge back before jumping on the back of the handle of the weapon and jumping up before spinning.

"GRAM SLICE!" the Oni backs up and howls as he clutches his shoulder. Drawing my gun with my left arm, the one with the markings, I channel energy through the marks which glow brighter and fire a bullet charged with energy. "NEEDLE SHOT!" Empowered by the energy Dagda gives me the bullet pierces Oni's leg and he kneels down panting. One more blow should do. Holstering my pistol, I point my left hand to the heavens and then swipe it down. "ZIO!" a bolt of lightning rains down and strikes Oni leaving him with a few burns. Got to love demonic powers. Dagda provides a pool of energy for me to use

" **I give, you win human."** I sheathe my sword and approach him. "DIA." I heal his wounds slightly and he holds his hand out which I grasp. With that our contract is sealed and I finish healing his wounds.

"My name is Jaune, you can call me whatever you like." Oni nods before grabbing his weapon and standing up. **"Very well then Chief."** Alright another demon added to my ranks.

" **Jaun-Jaun."** I turn to see Pixie flying back to me with a floating pumpkin with arms that's holding a lamp and a katana with help from what appears to be a living bolt of electricity that's holding a tiny screw and hammer in its other hand. **"Look what I found! More allies and a new weapon."** Pixie is an adventurous little thing, hell that's the reason she chose to join me. I just pray these two are actually friends.

" _Hey Dagda, little help here?"_ Dagda has been giving me bits of info and training, usually if I beat an enemy in a certain way. It's his idea of toughing me up and I'll agree it's been working. _"The flying pumpkin is Pyro Jack while the moving spark is a Gremlin. How they got ahold of a katana though?"_ Pyro Jack flies up to me and offers the katana. I can now see it's a nice weapon. Looks to be a trick weapon but I could still just use it as a blade.

" **Pixie told us you could help us. Our home was invaded by some masked bastards and taken over. We lived in some underground ruins and they suddenly brought a train in and used it as a base. We followed one back to another base and stole this weapon from their leader as revenge but we want them gone. Help us and the blade is yours."**

" **Do it Jaun-Jaun, look at how cool this thing is."** Pixie then presses part of the sheath and the blade shoots out as the sheathe and flies at a tree and ricochets straight back at me. I barely dive to the ground in time and Oni pluck the sword out of the air. Despite my aversion to trick weapons I think I could use this thing. It's less complicated then some at the very least. I'll save it as a back-up for now until I can get some practice with it, also some bullets.

" _Kid. Those masked men, they're probably the White Fang."_ I agree with Dagda, I've had one run in with the Fang since Perfection and it ended badly. Some thugs trying to kidnap a child for ransom, I was in their way and they tried to kill me.

I fought back.

I killed for the first time that day. After the battle I puked everything I had out of my system and Dagda had to give me a speech on morals. I've come to terms with it since then and as long as I don't start enjoying my kills I should be okay. Dagda promised to stop me if I ever went that far.

Getting back up I take the blade from Oni and sheathe it once more before addressing the two new demons. "I'll help you get your home back, I owe those masked bastards as you put it some payback anyway." I looked into the survivors of Perfection, a hundred more people died on the way to the Evac site and thirty-three died from wounds later on. A Fang will receive no mercy from me.

"So where are these guys anyway." Pyro Jack and Gremlin start hooting about how I'll help and beckon me to follow them. I store the new katana in a pocket dimension Dagda taught me how to access and return my demons, excluding Pixie, and run after the two of them. After about an hour or two we reach an abandoned city. I feel like I should know this place for some reason. Maybe Oobleck's history lessons? For the first time Gremlin speaks.

" **Masks came in and brought bombs, metal suits, and weapons. They seemed interested in tunnels leading to the large human city."** That's where I know this place from. Mount. Glenn, a failed expansion with a subway leading to Vale. I read about it when I was looking up places to go while I wandered, it was under the stay away from section. I call out Oni and Centaur and brush my left arm out of habit. Ever since I got the markings that came with being a Godslayer I've left them exposed. I cut off the sleeves of my clothes to the elbow and stopped wearing a glove on that arm. The marks are surprisingly good for intimidation. I had to ditch my chest piece because it had suffered to much damage to be usable again. I was at least able to trade it for some more ammunition at an arms and armor shop that would completely re-forge it.

Following Pyro and Gremlin while killing the occasional Grimm we reach the edge of the city and wander in. **"Master, are thou sure about this?"** I pat Centaur's leg as we walk. He's a total worrywart.

"Don't worry Centaur, I've got you guys as back-up. Plus, I'm worried about the White Fang having the kind of firepower these two described." I shouldn't have opened my big mouth as soon as I opened my mouth the ground under me started to crack and then I fell through. Pixie, Pyro, and Gremlin flew after me while I returned Centaur and Oni. Together the three small demons managed to catch me and set me down on a crumbling building.

"Alright you two I'll handle this from here. Just stay nearby if I need you guys." The two nod and head off while Pixie sits on my shoulder. **"What's the plan Jaun-Jaun?"** I look around and notice the train Pyro mentioned. "We'll sneak on the train and try to figure out what they're up to. After we find out we beat them down and alert the proper authorities." Pixie nods and I climb down the building. Once on the ground I make my way to the train and hide behind some rubble once I'm close by. There seems to be some kind of commotion on the other side. Using the distraction, I hop into a car and duck behind some crates. A guard on patrol soon passes by and I grab him before shoving him against a wall.

"Alright what do the Fang want with a sealed tunnel?" The grunt sneers at me and spits in my face. "Shove it human." Fine if that's how he wants to play it. "Pixie, please persuade this man into giving us the answers." Surprisingly Pixie is rather sadistic, I met her when she was slowly killing a Beowolf by electrocution. A smile that would harden lava appears on Pixie's face.

" **Oh, you know how to treat a girl Jaun-Jaun!"** Small amounts of electricity appear around her hands and she flies down the grunts shirt while I cover his mouth. Two minutes of shocks later he breaks and starts talking.

"Alright I'll talk, just don't set that thing on me again. We're going to crash into the exit while setting charges at key points to open spots on the roof for Grimm to come through." Images of Perfection flash through my mind. I sock the guy right in the temple and he falls unconscious. Was Perfection merely a test run that could be covered as a separate incident? Doesn't matter as the trains started. I start running down the train cars and soon reach a storage one with a bunch of Fang climbing onto the roof.

 **BOOOM!** Damn it they've just started detonating explosives. No time to waste on these guys.

"I don't have time for this. Jack take care of them." Jack Frost appears and points in front of him. **"Got it Boss, MABUFA!"** A large wave of icy energy flows in front of him and engulfs the Fang encasing them in ice. I high-five Jack as I run by and return him. I run into the next car only to be stopped by a short girl with different colored eyes and an umbrella. Death comes off of her in waves. I move to unsheathe my katana when a hatch open on the roof and WBY jumps down.

"You have got to be kidding me." I face-palm at this. Of course they'd be here, the only plus to this is I might avoid seeing Ruby.

"ARC/JAUNE/VOMIT-BOY?!" all three of them are understandably shocked to see me. I remove my hand from my face and look at them. "In order, not an Arc, yep, and stop calling me that." Shock paints their faces. Their eyes are drawn to my arm and the mark above my eye.

" **Naughty girl, ZIO!"** I look back to see Pixie shooting lightning at the unknown girl. She must have tried attacking me while my attention was on WBY. "Tam Lin would you be so kind?" Tam Lin appears and starts engaging the multi-colored girl while I run on with Pixie. WBY follows a few seconds later.

"Alright what are you doing her Jaune and what are those things following you." I don't bother facing Yang as we dash through cars. "Look I don't like seeing you anymore then you do me. I had no idea you were even here. So let's just get this over with, you don't mention I was even here to Ruby and I don't bring up that text you sent from her scroll. That sound good?" Yang doesn't reply but that might be because of the hulking Fang in front of us wielding a chainsaw. My attention however is drawn to the tattoos on his arm. I recognize them

"Hey were you in Perfection about a month ago?" The Fang seems surprised before he laughs. "Oh a survivor of that Atlas expansion. It made for some good fireworks." I can't help it; I start laughing at him. I even wipe a tear away from my eye.

"Oh that's funny, survivor. HAHAHAHA! I defiantly don't qualify as that. However, thank you for confirming you were one of those pieces of shit." I draw my gun and start channeling Dagda's power through my arm making my marks glow. "Now I won't feel any regret sending you to Hell." I fire at him and he blocks with the chainsaw.

"You three go on ahead, I've got some payback to deliver to this guy. Pixie make sure they live." The three human girls look ready to argue but Chainsaw guy charges us and we scatter. WBY runs ahead while Pixie flies after them.

"Do you honestly think you can take me alone kid? That's a joke." Hehehe, this guy really does make me laugh. "You're not wrong. I was a joke; however, I didn't send them ahead in some final last stand to buy them time. I just don't want them asking more question after this. ZIO!" a bolt of lightning catches him off guard and leaves him open for a bullet to the arm.

"You tore apart lives, families, and hopes for what. The fact they were from Atlas. Newsflash, HALF OF THEM LEFT TO ESCAPE ATLAS!" The giant roars and charges me once more but I sidestep and put a bullet in his thigh.

"You betrayed humans and Faunus, you set the Grimm on them. Scum like you should burn but I'll settle for freezer-burns. BUFU!" The Fang's left arm is covered in ice from that attack but he keeps fighting swinging his weapon wildly with one hand.

"You stupid human trash, anyone that cooperates with human filth is the same. The Grimm just make an easy disposal system." The next bullet knocks the chainsaw out of his hand.

"NEEDLE SHOT BARRAGE!" I fire the last four bullets at him. His aura keeps the first two from damaging him too much but the last two tear straight through him. Two large holes are now torn straight through his chest. Judging by the positions I got a lung and nicked his heart. I switch clips and make move on only to turn around to see Tam Lin being thrown through the door. A black-haired woman in a Nevermore mask follows and stares at me before opening a red … portal I guess and disappearing. I return Tam Lin so he can rest and make my way forward.

I head into the next car and find no-one their but an unconscious Torchwick. I wasn't aware he was working with the Fang. Where did WBY and Pixie go? Suddenly the train shakes and I go flying forward. Everything is a flash of flying metal and fire. I can hear screams and then I find myself in a building that I crashed straight through the wall of. Torchwick is still lying next to me and starts to stir. I use an application of Bufu to cover him in ice and head towards the sound of gunshots.

 **Ruby's POV**

I did not expect our mission to end up back in Vale. On a train, that crashed into the city, leading a swarm of Grimm behind it. Why can't things go back to when things were less complicated. When Jaune was still at Beacon. Why did he have to leave? Ok I know why he left. There's only so much a person can take before they snap. I'll admit I wasn't pleased with him for lying but I gave him a chance and I was pleased to see that was the only thing he lied about to me, Cardin's bullying notwithstanding. And then he leaves without even saying goodbye or leaving a note. Yang told me that it meant he didn't care about me in the end but I refuse to believe that.

After we separated on the train I made it to the front of the train but there was no way to stop it. The others joined back up with this odd little creature in Yang's fist. Weiss surrounded us in ice to protect us and then we started fighting the Grimm. The little floating thing helped by shooting lightning or healing us but kept taking glances at me as though she, I think, was trying to recognize me. Eventually NPR showed up and helped deplete the number of Grimm nearby giving us a breather. At that point the little flying girl zoomed in front of my head.

" **Hey you're that girl Jaun-Jaun has a picture of. Ruby right."** You on Remnant is… wait Jaun-Jaun? "Are you talking about Jaune?" The little girl nods.

" **Correct. So you're that girl he was dating until that mean blonde that grabbed me sent a message that he thought was from you. I thought you'd be taller."** WHAT! Yang sent him a message that he thought was from me. How did he not recognize my handwriting? No never mind that, focus on the fact my sister decided to break up my relationship.

I make to question Yang only to stop when a Beowolf comes flying at us and lands a few feet away. Soon a large red monster wielding a large weapon and a blue giant with two horse heads come around the corner with more Grimm running, yes running, from them. A glint makes me look to the sky and someone spinning at high speeds descends on the Grimm.

"GRAM SLICE!" I take a breath at the voice. It's defiantly Jaune. When Jaune stops spinning he sheathes what looks to be a katana and the Grimm fall to pieces. He stumbles a bit before righting himself and looks around, he freezes when his gaze lands on me. I can't help but rush him.

"Jaune!" I wrap him in a hug dropping Crescent Rose, sorry baby, at my feet. "You're back, you're back, you're back." When he doesn't answer, I look up to see he's blue in the face. I release him and stand up my tip-toes to grab his face and force him to look me in the eye. Since when are they green and where did he get those marks?

"Jaune, did Yang send you a message that was made to look like it was from me that made you leave." Jaune frowns and removes my hands.

"How do you kno... let me guess Pixie told you." I nod assuming he means the little creature nestled in his hair now. He shoots a glare upwards and looks back at me. "Fine, yes she sent a message from your scroll to me and it looked like it came from you but I was considering leaving before then. I was just going to drag you down anyway." I make to argue before panic appears on Jaune's face and he shoves me to the ground. Red then fills my vision. I wipe my face and look at my hands to see they're covered in blood. I look behind me to see Jaune being flung off a Deathstalker's tail.

"JAUNE!" no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He can't just leave me like this, not after I just found him. Pixie grabs the back of my cape and pulls me away. I grab Crescent Rose and make to attack the Deathstalker. I want to make it pay. The others join in but it resists all out attacks. We back off and make to attack again only for a voice to stop us.

"You all should just wait. I'm pretty sure the kid will want this one." I look to see a floating man in a suit of armor. Yang is the first to react.

"Who the hell are you?" The figure regards Yang before answering. "Name's Dagda, I suppose you could call me Jaune's employer. Now sit back and watch the show." I turn to see the Deathstalker has turned away from us. Following its gaze reveals Jaune's body glowing bright green, the markings even more so. Then the body starts to get up, the hole in his stomach begins to close and he opens his eyes.

"DAMN IT! THAT'S ANOTHER SHIRT AND HOODIE RUINED!" Jaune just rose from the dead. Dagda then speaks up once more.

"Oh kid make it fast. As a bonus beat it without a weapon and I'll give you another demon." Demons? What has Jaune gotten himself into? Jaune nods and his marked arm starts glowing brightly. Energy is visible around his fists.

A blur, that's what Jaune would be to civilians, to us we can follow him but his speed's impressive. And that's coming from me. The power behind his blows though is scary. It's clear each punch damages him as well but his aura heals him so quickly he barely registers the damage. The Deathstalker tries to stick him with its stinger again but Jaune punches that off before giving it an upper cut that pushes its upper body into the air. Jaune then punches straight forward so hard the Deathstalker flies backward into a building which crumbles on it. Jaune then turns back to us and rubs his head.

"Any chance you all could forget you saw all that." He looks at us for one second and reads our expressions. "Didn't thinks so. Just leave me alone for now while I go get Torchwick before he defrosts." He walks right by us; I think we're all too shocked to move at this moment. All I can think about is what could have happened to Jaune and what kind of job this Dagda is having him do.

 **Alright hope you enjoyed. The demon Dagda is undecided yet, if you have an idea just put it in a review but it must be available in Apocalypse.**

 **Jaune's Demon list**

 **Centaur**

 **Pixie**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Tam Lin**

 **Oni**

 **?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I've watched all the episodes of Vol 4 that have come out so far and it gave me so many ideas involving Salem's inner circle. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3- Back at Beacon.**

 **Jaune's POV**

I think Oum has it out for me. This situation is proof of that. After turning Torchwood over I made to leave only to find myself dangling in the air due to Goodwitch's semblance. Centaur nearly shot her full of holes before Ozpin calmed things down. He just wanted me to give a report on what happened from my perspective. I decided I owed him enough to give him this so I got taken back to Beacon by him and find myself in a room with RWBY, Oobleck, and General Ironwood. I'm currently holding Jack Frost back from attacking the latter.

" **LET ME AT HIM BOSS, I'LL KILL HIM! HEE-HO HAS TO PAY!"** I'm holding Jack in a bear hug while he tries to struggle free and attack Ironwood. I eventually manage to force him to return to my scroll with Pixie's help. Ironwood moves towards me and holds his hand out.

"Thank you for that. Quite the litt-UMPH!" I shut him up by planting my fist in his jaw. Glynda restrains me once more and pushes the two of us to opposite sides of the room.

"MR. ARC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I channel Dagda's energy to my limbs and break free from her glyphs.

"That was a love-tap compared to what he deserves. I found Jack near suicidal over watching all his friends die. He lived in an Atlas settlement that was struck by disease and that piece of garbage denied any medical assistance to. Jack watched over that place for twenty years and had to watch all the people die one by one while he couldn't help them for all his power. And for the last time stop calling me Arc. I'm not an Arc anymore. Do I have to wear a sign or something?" Ozpin seems surprised by this news while everyone else is looking at Ironwood with mixed looks.

"We couldn't risk whatever they had spreading. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made." I almost punch him again if not for Dagda. _"Kid calm yourself. This fight isn't going to help us."_ I grit my teeth and settle for glaring at him. Ozpin coughs bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Now then Jaune would you be so kind as to tell your version of events and explain your physical changes." I shrug and start describing what happened in the past few hours.

"I got asked to kick the White Fang out of Mount. Glenn and so I went to check it out. I fell through the ceiling/ground and landed in that cavern. I got on the train, got a Fang to talk, and made my way to the front of the train hoping to stop it. Along the way I ran into a girl with an umbrella and WBY. From there I left a friend to deal with the girl and we ran on. A few cars down we ran into a large Fang with a chainsaw that was one of the five that led to the destruction of Perfection. I had WBY run on ahead and proceeded to eliminate the Fang member. After I dispatched him my friend came flying into the car I was in and a black-haired woman in red armor and a Nevermore mask came in after him. We had a stare down for about five seconds before she opened some red portal and vanished. After that I reached where Torchwick was, the train exploded, and the rest is history." Ozpin nods before sipping his coffee again.

"And about this member you dispatched, are you certain?" I nod and cross my arms. "Between the holes I put through him, the blood loss, the explosions, and the Grimm I'm pretty confident he won't be popping back up. As for my physical changes that's a trade secret." Ironwood doesn't take my cheek very well.

"Your file says you were the worst student to ever enter this school and suddenly you're defeating Deathstalkers barehanded. Imagine what that could do for an actual Hunter." I'm really having to restrain myself from breaking his jaw right now.

"I'm a civilian that simply has some abilities, you have no authority over me." I send Ironwood a smirk and make my way to the elevator. "Ozpin I picked up a new weapon recently, mind if I use some practice drones to test it out on before I leave?" Ozpin nods and I enter the elevator leaving several shocked individuals behind. I put up with the elevator music on the way down and once outside I start heading to the training facility. Several people stare at me as I pass by, either they recognize me or it's the glowing green marks drawing their attention.

" **Hey human!"** I turn and to my shock I see Gremlin and Pyro Jack flying towards me. "So what do you two want with me?" I cleared their home… which is probably filled with Grimm now. Gremlin confirms my suspicions.

" **Home no good. Grimm occupy, too many. Want to travel with you."** I look at Pyro Jack and he's nodding in agreement. Well I'm not one to turn down easy contract, better than having to dodge Tam Lin's spears that's for sure.

"Sure, welcome to the gang." I hold out my hand and they lay their hands on mine. We all jump when a fourth hand joins ours. I point my pistol at the perpetrator and find a mermaid sitting on a floating rock with two flaming skulls standing guard over her staring at me with a smile on her face. She then speaks with a kind and gentle voice, sounding much more human than any other demon I've come across

"Hello, are you my new master?" I wonder who could be behind this… NOT! _"Dagda is this the demon you promised?"_ I wait a few seconds before the reply comes.

" _Yeah, I bought her from the Demon Market. Her name is actually Mermaid, she's a great deal stronger than most of her species."_ I love the fact she's tough but my mind is stuck on one word.

"Dagda bought you?!" Mermaid, need to think of a nickname for her, nods and smiles.

"Lord Dagda was most kind to me. He said you might freak out at hearing I was bought. Think of me as a normal employee, I simply wanted to offer my contract out in an easier way than scouring the world for a decent master. I promise you this was not some slave market that had me chained on a stage." I stare her down searching for any hint of a lie. _"Dagda?"_

" _I promise you kid that she speaks the truth. Besides, I believe in free will most of all. If it was a slave market I would have destroyed it long ago."_ That's right, I should have known better.

"You got a name Mermaid? Because calling you by that seems redundant." I brought this up with the others over time but they were fine with being called by their species, Tam Lin's name works easily anyway.

"I've gone by Coral before Master." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Don't call me Master, I've already got one Demon calling me that." Coral laughs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry Master but I can't comply with that order. Lord Dagda has passed the ownership of my contract to you and as such I must acknowledge you as my superior." Oh, Oum give me strength.

"Very well, glad to have the three of you on the team." I put my hand out once more and the three lay their hand on it once more. Reaching out with Dagda's energy I bind us together and the contract is forged. The three then disappear into my scroll and I head on to the training facility. Once there I begin to get some drones ready for combat while Pixie sleeps in the back of my hoodie.

"Well, well what do we have here? I heard that a worm had crawled back but I wasn't expecting Jauney-boy." Of course it's them, of all the students to walk in it has to be these four.

"What do you want Cardin? I'm kinda busy right now." A hand grips my shoulder rather roughly and I already imagine the sneer he has on his face.

"Oh nothing, we simply wanted to see our friend again." I shrug his hand off me and activate the drones while bringing out my new blade, I'll need to find out what kind of ammo this thing's rifle/sheath uses. I look back to see the members of CRDL surprised by the blade that I now wield, or perhaps the markings, but they shake it off.

"Oh picked up a new sword have you Jauney-boy. Anyway, I also wanted to thank you for leaving. Not only does it bring some honor back to Beacon but you left that cute little number lonely." What the heck are they talking about? "You should have seen her at the dance, quite a looker once she removes the hood. I bet she'll enjoy some time with a real man." So he's talking about Ruby, I can't help but snort at that thought. Ruby despised Cardin when I was here and I doubt that it's changed any since.

"That implies she'll be able to stand being near you Cardin." I turn around and unsheathe my blade, wanting to finally test this thing out but Cardin's next words make my blood boil. "I'm sure after the first few minutes she'll be more then open to my advances, a little chemical help never hurt either." I turn back to them and see a sick smile on Cardin's face. I release my hold on Dagda's power and let it flow through me, now which bone to break first.

 **Ruby's POV**

After Jaune left we all gave our reports and Ozpin seemed more upset with each new detail. "It's worse than I thought for the White Fang to make such a bold move." I agree with him, at the very least Torchwick was caught. Ozpin dismisses us but before we can go that man, Dagda, shows up out of nowhere and addresses Ozpin.

"Good, I was afraid I'd miss you." Ozpin seems tense and his hand goes to his cane while Miss Goodwitch readies her crop. Dagda only seems amused by their actions. "That's cute, you're a few millennia too early to try and challenge me. Besides I'm only here for a chat regarding a mutual thorn in our side, a certain Queen." Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood all seems surprised by what he says.

"And how can you help us how?" I can't see a smile but you can practically feel the grin Dagda has now. "I can provide you my champion for the battles ahead." He must be talking about Jaune. He did appear after Jaune just regenerated a hole in his gut.

"What did you do to Jaune?" Dagda's gaze turns towards me and he looks me up and down before replying. "It's nothing I haven't done before; he took my offer after all. The kid fights for me and in return I brought him back from the dead." A cold feeling overtakes me when he says that. Ozpin however is the one to question his statement.

"How did the two of you meet then." Ozpin seems much calmer than anyone else in the room. Dagda almost seems smug. "I met the kid once he died the first time. Quite the fighter, it took most of his bones breaking and organs getting pierced before he finally kneeled over. I offered him a job and he accepted it, me bringing him back every time he dies is merely one of the perks." What did Jaune get involved in after he left.

"Could you do the same thing for others then." Dagda laughs at that. "Of course it's within my power but I won't be doing that. I prefer to lend my power to only one person at a time." Goodwitch pulls her scroll out and seems to open a file.

"And why use Mr. Ar… Jaune for your "champion"? His grades were dismal and his combat talents were miniscule at best." Dagda sends Goodwitch an amused look before answering.

"The kid impressed me, nothing more and nothing less. Plus, he's done nothing but improve since I met him. Kid seems to learn better in a trial by fire environment…" Dagda trail off and then starts chuckling. He stares off into space for a minute before he comes back.

"Sorry about that, Kid was worried about something. Anyway, I saw potential and I was right." Ozpin sips his coffee while everyone seems to take in what Dagda is saying. I'm glad Jaune found this guy, from the sounds of it he'd be dead if he didn't. Ozpin then addresses

"What do you want?" Now I'm sure Dagda is grinning. "I want you to take Jaune back into Beacon, it's not good for him to just wander around with only demons for company." Ozpin and Dagda now seem to be in an intense stare down, neither budging an inch.

"What makes you think he wants to come back." Dagda shrugs. "He doesn't but if I tell him to he'll do it. I only have his best interests in mind here." Ozpin nods while Glynda looks furious.

"Jaune has already proved he isn't at a level needed to enter this school, why should we take him back." A clap of thunder reaches us and Dagda seems particularly pleased. "I'd check that out if I were you." Without another word, he disappears and Ozpin gets up and head to the elevator with Glynda following him. The rest of us soon follow and after leaving the tower find a crowd of students surrounding something. They part once Ozpin shows and reveal a burnt, bruised, and bloody Cardin. Nothing life threating but I'm pretty sure arms don't bend that way naturally.

"CRUNCH!"

We all turn to see Jaune sitting in a branch in a tree munching on an apple with a new katana laying on his lap looking completely unconcerned about the events going on around him. "Jaune did you do this." Jaune looks down at Ozpin and swallows the mouthful he has.

"The idiot should have kept his mouth shut, check the footage from the training room, I'm sure it caught what he said. As it is he's lucky I decided not to make him forcefully take up abstinence." I'm not surprised Cardin said something stupid but it must have been bad for Jaune to want to go that far.

"How would you like to come back to Beacon?" Jaune snorts and hops off the tree. "Nope, I'm heading back out into the Outskirts. This was merely me giving a report that you needed, nothing more an nothing less." he makes to leave but stops and tilts his head to the side. He stays that way for a few minutes before anger flashes in his eyes.

"Nevermind, looks like Dagda has signed me up. So where am I staying?" The normally unflappable Ozpin looks uncomfortable for once. "I'd have to put you back on team JNPR." Jaune's eyes narrow and he sighs.

"I'm sleeping in the courtyard and using the communal bathrooms, I'll work with them on missions but don't expect much fraternization. I'm only staying because Dagda says I have to." Ozpin nods and then walks off, Cardin being carried off to the infirmary. I turn my attention back to Jaune but he's already walked off. I can't see him anywhere. Damn it, I want to talk about what Yang did and where we go from here.

Please don't shut me out Jaune.

 **Jaune's POV**

" _So feel like telling me why I have to stay here."_ Honestly, he wants me to stay at Beacon. The very place I ran off from, I made a deal with the devil.

" _I can't get a lock on it but someone on campus has a connection to the Witch here. It also confirmed a theory I had."_ Ok now I understand, I can put up with this for now. _"And you couldn't just tell Ozpin and have me stick around Vale?"_

" _No, I don't trust the guy to get it done. Plus the general would find out and I can only imagine how badly that would go."_ I frown and think on it. Ironwood strikes me as a man that covets power, I can completely see this turning into a political scheme for him.

" _Okay I'll put up with this then. Now what's this theory of yours?"_ For the first time since I've meet him Dagda sound worried. _"I think the Witch made Godslayers of her own, I only sensed a fraction of the power I put into you but it's worrying. Only humans can truly kill a god and Godslayers have an added boost. Salem knows of my existence and the fact I'm hunting her. She aims to end me and that means you as well."_

" _I thought I was immortal in a sense?"_ That's what I got from it at least. _"Not exactly kid, another Godslayer can permanently end you and certain gods have tricks to make sure I can't revive you. I was going to cover it in greater detail later but then I sensed Salem's taint. Be careful kid."_ Don't worry I plan on it.

" **Jaun-Jaun!"** I turn to see Pixie flying back with Pyro and Frost running right behind them. "Hey there you three, did you have fun?" The three giggle and nod.

" **We had a ton of fun boss, those three weaklings won't bother you again. Hee-ho never saw it coming."** I had the three of them deal with Cardan's lackeys while I beat him into the ground. No telling which one Frost is talking about or what he did to him but I'm glad he feels better.

" **So Jaun-Jaun when do you plan on taking that girl on a date?"** I frown at Pixie's words. "I'm not going on a date Pixie; I'm a walking corpse remember." Plus, my mission and the fact Ruby apparently already has a target on her back because of her eyes only enforce the fact dating is a bad idea.

" **Nope, nope, nope. We're getting you a date with your lady boss, no ifs, ands, or buts."** I shoot the three of them a glare before returning them to my scroll. I'm going to stand behind my position of staying far away from Ruby for now. Perhaps things will change but until then I'm burying my feelings for Ruby and leaving them untouched. Perhaps if she's not seeing anyone and will give me a second chance once this whole thing blows over.

If I'm even still breathing at the end of all this.

 **So thoughts, ideas, hopes? All are welcome and appreciated.**

 **As you can see I chose Mermaid, recommended by ExplodingKnuckler and The Gray, but if anyone else has an idea for a demon they think suits Jaune I'm open to ideas.**

 **Jaune's Demon List**

 **Centaur**

 **Pixie**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Tam Lin**

 **Oni**

 **Pyro Jack**

 **Gremlin**

 **Mermaid**


End file.
